A Thief's Need
by Megan W
Summary: A thief must always be in charge. But Scipio doesn’t know what he’s getting into when he first meets Prosper. As he begins to fall in love, danger lurks in every corner. But will the new couple find out before it is too late? ScipioProsper
1. Dancing with Danger

**Title:** A Thief's Need

**Author:** Lunar Secrets

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Much more cussing than in the movie and book. (This should come in later chapters) I would hope that it's dramatic enough to scare one as well. (I hope)

**S0mmary:** A thief must always be in charge. But Scipio doesn't know what he's getting into when he first meets Prosper. As he begins to fall in love, danger lurks in every corner. But will the new couple find out before it is too late? Scipio/Prosper

**Author's Note:** I saw the DVD about a week ago, and was entranced. I know Prosper sounds really desperate, but this is kind of done on purpose, to push Hornet way, to draw Scipio nearer. I don't know if I should continue. I haven't forgotten the rest of my fanfictions, if you were wondering. I just got my computer taken away, the one with all the updates for them. I'm using the library computer at the moment. This may be the last update for a while, at least two weeks. Meh, please tell me if you like it, that would be great. Criticism welcome.

I own nothing. Most of the lines (the talking part) are from the movie. I don't own the movie or the book, sorry. Please don't sure me.

**Chapter One**

_Dancing with Danger_

**T**here, stood a young boy, hardly thirteen, in a corner ally way. Brown eyes glimmered dimly in the shadows. Curled chocolate hair rapped around his face, long and sweaty. His clothes were old and worn out, dirty. A child was leaning against him, the poor, sweet things. The small young also had curly hair, though his was blond, with dirt covering quiet a few strands. Sitting against a cardboard box, they were, a small and over used light bulb hung above them, swinging softly with the wind, every now and then flickering, with the light dimming.

A quiet foot step was heard and the boy's, Prosper's, head straightened sharply. He took in a breath and the child, Bo, tightened his grip on Prosper's forearm. A cold breeze swept through the ally and the two boys shivered. A figure stepped out of the shadows, stepping towards them.

"Are you lost?"

The male figure, for the voice was far to masculine to be a girl's, asked, stepping even further to them, into the light. Something inside Prosper made his eyes widen as he took sight on the person.

He was dressed in a black trench cloak that covered his arms and fell to all the way down to his ankles. His face was covered with a dark mask. The eye holes were small, they let no light in. The nose was long, and like a bird's beak stood out, making it the most noticeable feature on him. The boy, who was too short to be a man, a grownup, had dark hair, one that could blend in with the shadows he so often hid in. The skin was pale, the only thing that truly stood out against his surroundings.

But his eyes were what made Prosper want to look away. They were hard and calculating, watching his every move. Shivering, Prosper stood, as did little Bo, his voice weak compared to the boy in the shadows, "No."

"You look lost to me," The boy's voice was full of amusement.

Prosper's heart beat fast and loudly in his ears. Fear raced through his veins, his blood pounding. He winced inwardly, blinking twice. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Who are you?"

The boy's amusement vanished and his voice turned hard.

"A question better put from me to you."

Prosper froze. His little brother, thank what ever holy lord there is out there for him, nudged him softly, breaking the elder brother out of his trance.

"I am Prosper," Prosper said sharply. Gesturing slightly at Bo, "and my brother, Bo."

The boy, his own name Scipio, though he dare not tell them that, barely nodded his head as he began to walk around, circling the two boys.

"Have you lost your mummy and daddy?" He asked while his own curiosity showing. There was no pause between the question and the answer.

"Yes," Prosper snapped, "as a matter of fact."

"Then I shall help you find them."

The boy's response startled Prosper, and he looked down, not wishing to admit the truth. He hesitated, before opening his mouth, "You can't. T-they aren't with us anymore."

The corner of Scipio's lips turned upward slightly. His arm rose slowly as he spoke, reaching out towards Bo.

"Ah, orphans. And so young, too," As he finished, his pale hand was still reaching upwards. Prosper felt Bo shiver and he brought out his own arm to smack Scipio's hand away from them, but missed, his hand passing through empty air. Scipio's hand had changed directions.

He was reaching out towards Prosper! Paralyzed in fear, he did nothing to stop him. The moment the hand touched Prosper's face there was a blinding light. White and pure, it filled the ally leaving no stone unlit. Scipio didn't seem to notice as he gently began to rub Prosper's face. Prosper felt the need rushing through him. But the light had brought him back into reality and his own longing didn't stop him from pulling away from the careless touch. Bo's grip on Prosper had begun to fade and the child stood up on the box. Then there was silence, nearly unbreakable, except for the small, gentle waves that crashed quietly against a wall, somewhere else.

"Tell me," Scipio's voice was like a gentle whisper, washing over Prosper. "What did you steal? Money, Jewels? Are you a lock picker? Or perhaps purse pickers? Maybe pocket pickers?"

"We aren't thieves." Prosper narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Please, just… just leave us alone. We haven't got any money."

Scipio seemed disappointed, but continued in his riddle of words. "Now run along home, where ever that may be."

Bo quietly whispered something in Prosper's ear. Prosper gave a small smile before his face turned hard. "This is where we live. Now, anyways."

There was a snort.

"Don't be ridiculous, do you know what happens after dark?" The pause was deathly. "Things little eyes should never, ever see."

Bo squirmed around, before saying defiantly, "We're not scared!"

"Not scared? Well aren't you the little tiger." There was a faint smile on his lips as he taunted Bo. Suddenly, he jumped forward, growling deeply, "Rawr!"

Bo squeezed Prosper from the back. He picked Bo up so that he was on his back. Bo laid his head down on his shoulder, tired. Prosper hissed, "We're not scared of here, and we're not scared of _you_."

"Good." At that, Prosper wiped a small layer of sweat of his forehead. Scipio continued, turning away from them, walking out of the safety of the ally. "Then follow me to safety, this way, please … Or would you rather sleep all alone in the dark."

There was a small scurry in a corner.

"Did I mention the rats?"

Bo tugged gently at Prosper's hair and he let Bo down carefully. Bo ran ahead to catch up with Scipio, calling back to Prosper, "What have we got to lose, Pro?"

Prosper walked out into the open, then stood still, watching his brother tug at the stranger's jacket, talking, holding hands. His heart ached, the cold wind blowing through his long hair. Stiff, he ran after the two boys, wanting the pain to go away, that empty hollow agony to fill up with happiness.

**-_E_**_nd **C**hapter **O**ne**-**_


	2. Sounds so Simple

**Title:** A Thief's Need

**Author:** Lunar Secrets

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Much more cussing than in the movie and book. (This should come in later chapters) I would hope that it's dramatic enough to scare one as well. (I hope)

**Summary:** A thief must always be in charge. But Scipio doesn't know what he's getting into when he first meets Prosper. As he begins to fall in love, danger lurks in every corner. But will the new couple find out before it is too late? Scipio/Prosper

**Author's Note:** I saw the DVD about a week ago, and was entranced. I know Prosper sounds really desperate, but this is kind of done on purpose, to push Hornet way, to draw Scipio nearer. I don't know if I should continue. I haven't forgotten the rest of my fanfictions, if you were wondering. I just got my computer taken away, the one with all the updates for them. And, joy! Guess what? My mom decided to take my computer in, so nothing was wrong with it. The freakin' store threw away my HARDDRIVE!! –goes off and kills people- No, I won't be updating any other fanfiction for a while, except this one. Sorry about that. I am aware that this chapter isn't in detail. But, you'll notice it _is_ much long, and covers more time. (A whole seven pages! –sarcasm-) Most of this contains scenes from the movie and/or the book. Please tell me if you like this, that would really be great. Criticism would be **great**.

Thank you to my reviewers, DannieHavok and Angel Storm22. I hope this is what you were looking for! (:

**_I own nothing_**. The dialog is taken from the movie. I don't own the movie or the book, sorry. Please don't sue me for using these characters for my own crazy plots, which are nothing like the book.

**Chapter Two**

_Sounds so Simple_

"**G**entlemen, my humble abode…"

A small trio was standing in the middle of an ally, lights dim. Two tall boys stood by a side door to a building, the smaller one hugging a boy's leg, shivering and coughing.

"The Stella," The eldest said with pride, gesturing towards the door. He rang a small string by the door's top. A loud ringing noise could be heard from inside. "Our star lair."

"Strictly no grown-ups allowed." He got down on his knees and Prosper wrapped his nimble fingers, which where quiet numb, around the little one's, Bo's, shoulder. Bo slightly curled inward as the long black nose from the mask the eldest was wearing stood no further than a few inches away. "You're not a grown-up, are you? Only a few of them are very small. You wouldn't be trying to trick me on my own turf, would you?"

"I'm six and a quarter!"

The eldest smiled. Pulling off his mask, his brown eyes shimmering delight, he replied, "That makes you a V.I.P."

At that moment, the door opened with a squeak and a boy's head popped out. His spiky hair stood out the most. As he spoke though, Prosper could see his yellow teeth, "You give me the willies every time you're late."

The eldest stood up, turning to face the short boy in the door way. He smirked, "Have I ever let you down?"

"What are they doing here?" The boy demanded at once, taking in the sight of Prosper and Bo. Prosper remained silent, his grip on Bo tightening.

"They need my help, just like you did, Riccio, dear boy. Remember?" He gently pushed Prosper into the doorway, shutting it with his other hand.

Prosper shivered, unaware of the warm hand that remained on his shoulder.

"We've been stakin; out the Palazzo Pisani for days, like you told us. It's always crowded. Parties and things," Riccio said.

At that most the hand was taken off of Prosper, and he felt a wave of disappointment. The offender, however, didn't notice. "Then I'll fit in perfectly."

"Are you thieves or something?" Prosper asked, his eyebrows knitted in worry.

"Not just any thieves," Riccio told him, "Scipio is the Thief Lord, the greatest thief in Venice!"

"Aren't you scared of the police?"

Prosper's question remained unanswered. Scipio lifted a switch one the wall and Bo's eyes widened. Around them was a theater! Red velvet lined the rows that hand fallen apart. Crimson curtains hung on the wall glimmered slightly. Taken it in slowly, Prosper licked his lips, Bo's mouth open in shock.

"2 o'clock. Typical. Steal a watch next time. We were gonna send out a search party." A girl was standing on the edge of a balcony, her long black hair curled behind her ears, but still swinging over the edge.

Scipio walked forward into the middle of room. Turning his head to Bo, he replied loudly so that she could hear from up there, "This little fellow has a nasty cough. Do you have anything for it in your medicine cupboard?"

The girl disappeared, and someone else took her place. It was a boy, his brown blending in with the shadows. His hair was short, hard to see.

"Who are they?"

"They're friends of mine," Prosper looked down at Bo, unable to hide his joy, while Scipio talked. "They need to crash here. Enough said?"

The boy just huffed.

"Here comes Matron with her magic potion," Riccio joked, earning himself a nice little glare from the girl in return. She was carrying a small bottle, pink liquid inside.

"It's all right. I won't bit. I'm Hornet," Hornet was on her knees, her hand on Bo's forehead.

"This is the wardrobe." The brown boy had also come down a flight of stairs, holding a large cloth bag, dumping its contents on the floor next to Prosper.

"You're burning up. Does it hurt when you cough?" Hornet asked Bo.

"Help yourselves. Really." Moscar, the boy, nodded, taking a few steps back.

Hornet unscrewed the cap to the bottle, feeding it slowly to Bo. Prosper narrowed his eyes as she gave Bo's hair a good ruffle when he was done. "Well, he won't get better in these sodden old rags."

Scipio watched the scene in amusement, his mask dangling from his fingertips.

"We have to go back and pick up my haul. I left it somewhere near the Contarini,"

"In the middle of the night?" Moscar sounded confused.

He raised an eyebrow. "What's it, past your beddy-byes, Mosca?"

"I don't think it'd be good for him, walking around in the night." Hornet looked up at Scipio, concerned.

Scipio shrugged. "I don't recall saying anything about walking."

---------------------------------

"Whooo!"

"Yeah!"

Prosper winced as Mosca and Riccio shouted their lungs out. He, Hornet, Bo, Mosca, Riccio, and Scipio were in a boat, out on the Great Canal. Scipio had led them to a boat, mischievously pulling out a key for it. Of course, that didn't stop Riccio and Mosca from asking Scip.

"Whoa, Scip! How'd you steal this?" Mosca asked, throwing up his arms to feel the night breeze. Prosper groaned. That was only the tenth time that Mosca had asked that…

"Nothing's safe from the Thief Lord."

… And that just made it ten times that Scipio had given that answer back. But, again, Riccio and Mosca laughed.

Riccio yelled out, "Go faster, Scip! Faster!"

"Hold on!" Scip called.

"The best!" Bo whispered into Prosper's ear, who sat there, quiet bored, "This is the be-"

Bo was interrupted by a loud wailing noise that came from another boat, red and blue lights flashing, a white light going around in a circle on top. A man was standing, talking into a loudspeaker, "This is the police. Slow down your boat and stop."

The siren continued and Mosca nudged Scipio, "Come on, Scip. Step on it. Step on it!"

"Quicker, Scip!" Riccio added.

"I repeat, this is the police. Slow down ad stop the boat!"

Scipio scoffed, turning sharply into a smaller canal.

"Quick, Scip, They're getting' closer!" Riccio had begun to get worried, although his grin never wavered, "Faster! Faster!"

This time Hornet chimed in, "Scip, come on!"

"Shouldn't we stop?" Prosper asked, frightened.

"What, and ruin the fun?" Scipio shot back. His arm reached up and yanked down hard on a piece of rope handing off of a bridge. "Watch this!"

The rope must have been holding up a boat, for as soon as Scipio let go, a wooden rowboat dropped down, missing their boat, but causing the police to run into the boat. The siren let out a half of a wail before dieing out. A few shouts could be heard from the men on the boat.

Sighing with relief, Prosper let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Scipio bit his lip as he eyed Prosper. A small part of him berated himself for letting Prosper get worried. Scowling to himself, he crushed the thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had reached the Stella, all worn out. Bo was still breathless as he gripped onto Prosper's hand. Mosca and Hornet immediately began to trudge up the staircase. Riccio went to a small box, pulling out a few blankets, tossing them to Prosper. A small teddy bear, one eye ripped off, the ear half on, dirt covering most of it, was tossed to Bo.

"You can sleep on the third floor," Riccio told them, pointing to where the stairs were. "I think we have a mattress up there you two can share."

Prosper just nodded, his eyes on the bear that Bo was snuggling with. "Where is Scipio?"

"Oh, he goes out at nights, you know," Riccio told them, grinning.

"Prop," Bo mumbled, leaning against his side, "Sleep?"

Prosper smiled at his brother. Picking him up, he walked up the stairs, waving faintly to Riccio. "Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crash! Someone was here! Prosper lept to his feet, the blanket covering him sliding to his feet. He was only wearing his shorts, his pale chest standing out in the darkness.

"Oh…" There was a groan coming from the theater floor. Carefully, Prosper leaned over the balcony edge, only to set sight on a fallen figure and what looked like a very guilty box.

"Scipio?" Prosper whispered hesitantly as he walked down the creaking staircase. The figure left to their feet, before taking sight of Prosper.

"It's you." The voice was deep, filled with much relief. There was a small click, then the light of a flashlight. Scipio was standing in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but black pants and a striped white and black t-shirt. His hair was ruffled, most likely from running. His left cheek was pink, almost like it had been slapped.

"Who else did you think it was?" He asked, reaching the end of the stairs, walking over to Scipio. Prosper gave him one once over, before whispering, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing!" Scipio said quickly, his hand rising to cover his cheek. Prosper smirked, all-knowing.

"Right. And I'm a female in disguised," He joked playfully, sitting on a chair next to the standing thief.

"Really? Coulda fooled me," Scipio shot back, pushing his hair back with his hand. He suddenly sighed, dropping into a chair. "I almost got caught."

Prosper snorted, looking at Scipio with disbelieving eyes.

"They had a gun."

This time the eyes widened, fearful.

"Yeah," Scipio finished.

And that was what started Prosper's first time alone with the grand Thief Lord, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it gold?"

Bo was holding up a large silver magnifying glass to his eye. He had picked it up from the table, which had Scipio's loot on it. Silver, gold, and bronze stood out them most.

"Gold, silver, glittering jewels, plucked from the grown-ups," Scipio said, picking up a medallion. He swung it gently.

""Put it down, they stole it," Prosper hissed, coming out from behind Bo and pulling him backwards. Scipio looked smug, nodding. Mosca, Riccio, and Hornet walked over, talking quietly.

"Boy, one day, they're gonna catch you, Scip," Mosca gasped, looking at Scipio admiringly.

"Take everything to Barbarossa, and try and get a decent price this time," Scipio warned them.

"How? He just laughs at us," Mosca retorted, scoffing, "The fat pig." 

"Prop can do." Bo spoke up, "He's great at selling things."

"Hey," Prosper nudged Bo with his arm.

"When we sold my old toys at the secondhand shop… they tried to give us peanuts, so he just went-" Here Bo smiled, and then put his hand on his face. When he took it off, his face was blank and emotionless, "like a stone, so they gave us lots more money."

"Bo." Prosper nudged Bo harder this time.

"Okay. You try." Scipio told Prosper, a smile lingering on his lips. "And if you manage to outfox the old scoundrel you and your brother can stay as long as you like."

Bo smiled back, but Prosper shuffled his feet, his nerves getting the best of him. Where would he and Bo go if he failed? And what if they wanted to keep Bo, but not him? Hornet seemed pretty attached to Bo. What was he going to do?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for at least a mile before Riccio stopped. In front of them was a pawn shop, looming down on them. Prosper gulped.

"Your big moment, Mr. Stoney Face," Riccio spat, shoving the brown bag full of the Thief's Lord's loot into Prosper's arms. The two walked into the doors. Surrounding them were bright lights that shone on glowing artifacts, little tourist gimmicks.

A big man stood in the middle. He was about Prosper's height, but much fatter. He had a beard, quiet puffy. He was stroking it until he saw them, in which he snapped at Riccio, "What are you smiling at, hedgehog boy? Go and wait in the office. Don't touch anything, understood?"

Riccio walked off to a desk in the back, gesturing for Prosper to follow. They both sat down in two brown plump chairs.

"What a rude man," Prosper whispered to Riccio.

"I call him fat, oily slaphead slime ball," Riccio whispered back. Prosper laughed, just as Barbarossa walked back.

"All right, let the dog see the bone," Barbarossa heaved, dropping himself into his own char, behind the desk. Prosper stood up, reaching into the bag. Pulling out the stolen goods, he scattered them on the desk. Barbarossa sighed, before continuing, "There are a couple of decent items here, so I'm going to offer…A hundred, which is very generous. Well, let's just say I'm in a generous mood today."

Prosper scowled. He spoke, his own voice certain. "A thousand or no deal."

The smirk on Barbarossa's face slide off and his hands, which had been waving about dropped to his sides. He leaned forward. "Have you lost your mind, boy? I make you a generous offer- too generous- and you insult me with fanciful nonsense. Tell the thief Lord to send the boat boy or the hornet girl next time… if he wants to continue doing business with Ernesto Barbarossa!"

"I'm the Thief Lord's official negotiator now." Prosper told him. He stood up, the brown bag in his hand. He began to shove the loot back into the bag.

"Three hundred for the lot. Most of it's rubbish."

Prosper leaned forward on the desk, settling a hand on it. "Eight."

"Four." Barbarossa tilted his head slightly.

"Seven."

"Four seven five."

"Six eight seven and a half."

Barbarossa laughed, throwing his head back. "You're a clever lad… so… I'm going to give you… five hundred."

He held up a few bills. "That's the last time I let you treat me like a child."

Riccio grinned up at Prosper, who had the cash in his hands and was throwing the items he had put back into the table down again. They walked out of the shop, Barbarossa following them. As soon as they stepped out of the shop, He laid his heavy arms on their shoulders.

"One more thing." He chuckled. "A client of mine is looking for someone who will- shall we say, procure a certain item for him?"

Riccio sneered. "If he's sick, why doesn't he go to the doctor?"

"He's looking for someone who'll steal something for him. Is that clear enough for your mucky ears?" His voice squealed. "And tell the Thief Lord that there's big money in it for him."

He shoved the boys, walking back into his shop.

The two had just barely gotten past the corner before Riccio grinned, jumping up and down.

"Prosper, Scipio will never let anyone sell his loot ever again! Boy, we never dare talk to Fatty Slaphead like that!"

"Yeah, well, those things are probably worth even more," Prosper told him, caught up in the excitement.

Riccio jumped on his back, before his eye caught something in the window of a bakery, cakes in the front. Calling out to Prosper, "Prosper come back!"

A man in the background froze.

"Prosper, come back. I've got to get some of this. Look at all this stuff. Let's celebrate, Prop," Riccio looked up a Prosper, who'd walk back to him.

The man in the background opened his jacket to reveal fake mustaches, stuck and lined up against the interior on a white cloth. He pulled one off, sticking it above his upper lip, then zipped up his jacket.

Prosper laughed at Riccio's antics, "We should get the money back to the others first."

A cold hand placed itself on Prosper's shoulder. "Excuse me, son. Your name's Prosper, isn't it?"

Prosper whirled around and his eyes got big. He dashed off, leaving Riccio with nothing to do except head butt the man in front of them, then run off after Prosper.

"Whoo-hoo! Take that, furry face!" Riccio shouted at the man, who was keeling over, groaning. "Hey, come back! What's the matter?"

The man paused for a moment to talk to a tall blond lady.

"Why are you running?"

"That man knew my name."

"So what? So what?"

They ran around a corner and Prosper pulled Riccio into a small cove in the wall. Both of them were panting.

"Okay. Cool it. So what if he knew your name?" Riccio asked, poking his head out.

"I think he's trying to get me." Prosper replied.

"I think you were trying to nick our money."

"Yeah, and leave my brother behind?" Prosper sneered at him.

"All that cash- I thought you were trying to trick me." Riccio wiped his cheek. Prosper scoffed. He looked back out again. The man, again! He was walking, looking down the isle. Riccio pulled Prosper back, gasping. His arm pushed Prosper back. "Oh man. Maybe you're right. I know. This way."

Riccio pulled on Prosper as soon as the man looked the other way, both of them running down another ally.

"Who is he?"

"Some kind of private detective. Victor the snooper- That's what they call him."

The two raced down the edge of the Great Canal. A boat was getting ready to take off and Prosper turned towards the boat. He leapt over the rail, Riccio following him obediently. The man, Victor, scowled as the boat took off, muttering to himself.

_**-E**nd **C**hapter **T**wo-_


End file.
